


Soft Touches in Summer

by BunniChan



Category: Lupin III
Genre: AFAB, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Content, Soft feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, light angst if you squint, mature content, really squint though, soft warm smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniChan/pseuds/BunniChan
Summary: A gift for a friend!! Reader is named in the first chapter, so the second chapter has y/n instead!! Just in case some can't read with the name. Sorry if it looks wrong, first time posting on ao3!! Any constructive criticism is welcomed!She couldn't help her gaze linger on him, she was practically memorizing him with her eyes. Though who could blame her?? He really was just too fine to look at.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Original Character(s), Ishikawa Goemon XIII/You, Ishikawa Goemon/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Soft touches

A warm breeze blew past, causing her hair to go into slight disarray. She quickly smoothed it back to its proper place and continued staring, admiring. It was a warm summer day in June and she had decided to spend it outside watching Goemon train. With knowing him so well, Kathy has come to realize he takes his training very seriously. Though that was something she admired about him, she couldn’t fault him for working so hard. His dedication to his craft always left her slightly breathless in awe.

The way he even positioned himself to swing, was always done with thought and care. Goemon’s sword swung with ease and precision which could only be accomplished with grueling hours of training. It reminded her of strokes from a calligraphy pen, he swung it as if it was an extended part of a limb. Kathy couldn’t help but admire his dedication once more. 

Staring, all Kathy could do was stare at him and take all of him in. She was pretty sure she could feel the drool coming out of her mouth. To be fair though she really couldn’t help it, anyone that saw him would be enthralled. She watched as sweat rolled down his muscles, said muscles flexing with each motion. The serious look on his face caused a blush to rush to her face. The summer heat was harsh but even then he wasn’t out of breath. 

Kathy shuffled slightly and repositioned herself to be more comfortable. Her thoughts turned towards her feelings for him. She quickly got lost in thought about him. Kathy couldn’t help but wonder if he knew of the looks she gave him. Fujiko had even commented on it at one point when he wasn’t in the room. She couldn’t help feel a rush of embarrassment flash over her at that memory. She thanked whatever god out there that he hadn’t overheard that conversation.  Sometimes it felt like Goemon was oblivious as could be, a part of her hoped he would have  _ noticed _ . But the other part was scared, scared of the rejection and vulnerability that came with him knowing. 

She knew at some point she would have to say something, or else she would burst!! The feeling was suffocating in ways. Kathy was slightly scared to even name that feeling, it would make everything so real. Maybe if she just threw caution to the wind and confessed she’d get rid of this suffocating feeling of not knowing. She worried her bottom lip slightly and returned to the present. Her gaze never leaves Goemon’s form. He stopped mid-swing to look towards her, she felt her heart stutter and she smiled at him. He quickly looked away and she felt her heart drop in her chest slightly. Had she done something wrong...? He was too far to really see his face, she sat a safe distance away to observe after all. 

Goemon had even just stopped in place, pausing from his training. He seemed slightly flustered but from what Kathy couldn’t tell. He honestly always seemed to be super flustered around her. Though he was like that with most women, he was undoubtedly practically a virgin when it came to the opposite sex. There were multiple occasions where she would purposely make him a flustered mess. She couldn’t help but find it cute, she recalled that one time she blew in his ear. He was obviously lost in thought at that moment, and the startled flushed expression on his face was gold. He had stuttered out something she couldn’t quite remember but she had recalled giggling at it. His face seemed even to get even more flushed, she giggled at the memory.

She's startled out of the memory by Goemon walking towards her. Her smile increases tenfold and she stands to cover the distance.

“You’re done training already? I thought you’d go on for at least another hour or so!” Kathy calls out to him.

“While I do take pride in training, I feel quite ashamed leaving you here to just watch. It feels wrong to leave you to your own devices when you’re a guest here,” Goemon countered. Ah, that’s right Kathy thought, they were visiting his home in Japan. He had promised to show her around where he grew up.

“Ahhh yeah, I kind of forgot! I don't really mind just watching you though! It’s always a pleasure to see you working out,” she draws out, turning slightly to the side with a smirk. A small pink blush erupts on his face. He coughs slightly in embarrassment pointedly looking away from her and Kathy giggles. It was too easy to get him flustered, she hums in thought before grabbing his hand.

“Wh- I um, er well Kathy…” he trails off not sure where to even begin to address what she said. Deciding to give him mercy she continues.

“Well, how about you hold me to that promise of yours of showing me around. I’d love to see what you have in store for me,” she glances up at his face holding back laughter at his expression.

“Y-Yeah! Of course, this way,” she notices how he doesn’t let go of her hand. She can’t help the rush of butterflies that swim in her stomach. 

The day ends with them eating and enjoying each other's company. They both end up on the traditional Japanese veranda. The silence is comfortable and relaxing, the sun making its way down the horizon. She turns to her sword-wielding companion and can't help but think how handsome he looks. The setting sun casting a warm glow on him, he has his eyes closed. Seeming to be meditating or lost in deep thought. A wonderful mischievous idea pops in her head. A Cheshire cat-like grin appeared on her face, and slowly she inches closer. With feline-like grace, she pounces on him. He lets out a startled yelp from the impact of her falling into him. Amused laughter leaves her lips and joyful playfulness wells up in her.

“Hahaha! You should have seen your face,” she can barely get the sentence out with her laughter. It leaves her breathless and with a grin from ear to ear. 

“I don’t see how you found it hilarious at all, you could have gotten hurt, ” he lets out an exasperated sigh before his gaze flutters downwards slightly. It’s with this he realizes he can see down her top. His face erupts in a blush that’s practically the shade of a tomato. She looks at him in a confused fashion as he starts to stutter and stumble over his words.

“Huh…? Are you okay Goemon? You can practically fry an egg on that face of yours,” she reaches her hand towards his face. The palm of her hand lands on his cheek, everything seems to still. Time feels like it's stopped and they both feel a magnetic pull. Their faces inch closer and his hands move on their own. One settles on her waist while the other holds onto the hand she placed on his cheek. 

Goemon reflects on his feelings for her, of wonderful warm moments between them. He cannot count how many times thinking about her has almost gotten him in trouble. Memories of Kathy flow through his mind, cascading like water. And every memory he has with Kathy. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. He always seemed to be a blushing mess around her. Flustered beyond belief. A shameful blushing mess of a man, with thoughts of only her running through his head. It had caused some close calls at some points as well, but he couldn’t find himself to be upset about it. He always found himself enjoying her company, no matter how he was feeling. He could never get tired of her antics.

He stared into her eyes, his eyes trailing towards her lip and then back to her pools of warmth. Goemon wetted his lips. It was electricity when their lips snapped together and met. A flurry of movement and emotions. Soft and passionate, his hand moves towards the back of her head meanwhile his other hand clutches onto her hip. His hands are gentle and she grips onto his hakama, using him to stay grounded. They’re kissing till they’re both out of breath, only to go right back into it. The kisses end up getting more sloppy, the need for air so strong but the desire to be so close is stronger. Being out of breath never felt so good.

Kathy’s hand travels to his shoulder and tries to bring him even closer. Before she knows it she’s on her back looking up at him. His gaze is soft and half-lidded, unmistakably filled with love. Yet there’s something lying just under the surface. She cups his cheek once and brings him down for a soft kiss. They part again and stare at each other once more.

“Goemon, I have to say this before I lose my nerve. If I don’t do this now I feel like it’ll go back to dancing around our feelings for each other,” she averts her gaze slightly, it near above a whisper but it’s there,” I’m in love with you… I have been for a long time now.” She gives him a watery grin. He stumbles slightly with his words before he finally confesses,

“Kathy… I used to be lonely before you came into my life, I find every moment you’re with me...” he pauses slightly trying to gather his emotions, “but now with you here. Loneliness never crossed my mind with you around.” He smiles at her softly and brushes some hair out of her eyes.

“What I’m saying Kathy is that I feel the same,” he leans back down and captures yet another kiss from her. Kathy’s is left breathless as he pulls away, a dazed flustered expression on her face.

“W-wow…. I never thought, thought that you’d feel the same,” she slurred slightly. 

“It is a pleasant surprise to see you the one flustered this time,” he chuckles before leaning down once more, she gasps in surprise at the nip at the junction of her neck.

“Well, I never thought you’d be so bolllld Goemon,” she lets out a breathless laugh at his ministrations. 

“I guess we’re both full of surprises,” with confidence from the kisses and the confession he moves his hands.

His hands trail up and down her body, skimming just the surface of her skin and her clothes. Kathy can only wait in anticipation as his mouth continues its ministrations on her neck. She lets out an audible gasp as his hands move to grope her chest. Heat rushes downward and she can barely contain herself. She grabs to move his hakama off,

“Goemonnn stop teasing me and touch me!” 

He lets out a chuckle at her expression but concedes on the upper part of hakama.

“Don’t be so impatient dear, I might just have to punish you.” Her face explodes with a pink blush and he smirks. She lets out a frustrated huff but concedes.

He visibly takes his time taking off her top and bra, before leaning down and kissing down the valley of her breasts. He nips at one before taking a hardening bud in his mouth. The other one pinching and pulling the other. Above she lets out gasps and moans of pleasure, she squirms lightly in place and arches her back.

“Mnnngghh Goemonnn,” she moans out while closing her eyes. He switches places with the other breast, copying what he did for the right breast. Kathy continues to give out breathy moans before he stops and leans up to give her a slow kiss. She hums contently and he swallows any moans she has. His hand working on the nipple with pinches and pulling. He smiles into the kiss and parts from her.

“How about we get to the main course, I would love some dessert right now after all….” he trails off still pinching her buds. 

Kathy is a blushing flustered mess, a stark contrast to how she usually is. Usually, she would be the one doing the flustering, but it seems the tables were turned. She can barely get anything out before he descends on her. His hands make quick work of her underwear and pants. She is left bare before him, she doesn’t feel insecure though. If anything she feels relaxed and comfortable, it seems whenever she was in his presence. She knew he would take care of her.

He dips down, sucking on her thigh she has her hand gripped in his hair. The other is gripping the wooden veranda for some type of purchase.

Kathy lets out a gasp when he finally makes her way to her lips, she bucks into his mouth. His hand moves to hold her waist down, the other trails down to her clit. Rubbing softly at it in slow circular motions, the touch is soft and featherlike.

“I swear Goemon, if you don’t touch me more I will rain hellfire on you!” she all about shouts.

“Awwwe but Kathy, I love seeing you so needy for me,” he all but grins at her light slap to his head, “Fine fineee, let us start then.” He moves to her thighs, grabbing and squeezing them slightly.

With that he dives in, licking one strip up her sex a couple of times. She tries to hold in her moan but fails, he teases her entrance with his fingers. Using the slick from her and also his spit hee slowly enters a finger in. Her pussy practically squeezes down on it, feels it flutter around it and he enters another finger while moving his tongue onto her clitoris. Flicking his tongue occasionally. He moves his fingers at a fast past, his tongue setting a slow rhythm on her clit. 

It feels almost impossible for her to keep quiet, so she doesn’t.

“Ahhhh! G-Goooemon, right therre!! Pl-please,” she continues to let out wanton moans and pants. He takes pride in hearing her voice, he can practically imagine being inside her. Moving his fingers to hit the one spot, he moves his gaze to her face. Covered in a light sheen of sweat, breathless and moaning. Beautiful. Zeroing in on all the gasps and moans, moving accordingly so he can keep hearing her. 

His pace picks up and her thighs and legs tremble under the pleasure he's giving her. Both mouth and fingers are now moving faster. He can feel her insides twitching in response to how he’s moving. Once he's done with that he sits up, making sure she’s watching he sucks her come off his fingers. She gives him a startled flustered expression. He can’t help but give her a sultry smirk.

“Now, it's time for the main event,” he makes quick with the rest of his clothes. Now they’re both naked, she traces her eyes down his physique and to the now very hard cock. He is above average slightly but very thick. Pre-cum slightly seeps out of the pink tip, the rest a warm soft peach color. He turns embarrassed under her gaze and fumbles slightly.

“Ah, y-you are okay with going this far, right Kathy..? I don’t wanna push you into anything,” he asks worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure Goemon, I’ve been waiting to do this with you for so long,” Kathy says softly. With her reassurance, he moves closer to her, now in between her legs. He leans down for a kiss while also lining his cock up with her slit. He rubs it teasingly, brushing her clit. She lets out a gasp as the tip barely even enters, she closes her eyes and savors the feeling. 

She moves one of her hands to his shoulder. The other explores the expanse of his chest, feeling him everywhere.

He bottoms out into her in a swift movement, and they both let out breathless moans at the feeling.. 

Goemon groans at how her insides flutter around his cock tightly, the warmth almost overwhelming. It takes most of his self-control to go slow. He moves back and her cunt eagerly tries to stop him from leaving. Kathy looks down between them, seeing them conjoined together. Gasps of pleasure echo out as he pushes back into her. She grabs his face and brings him down for a heated kiss. Goemon sets a slow pace, trying to drag out both of their pleasure. Both of them let out breathy moans, groaning she bucks back into him.

It starts out slow and soft, he picks up the pace and moves his fingers to her clit to massage it.

“C-Come on Goemon! I don't think I can do this sl-” Kathy lets out a breathy groan, stopping her from completing her sentence.

“Ah, no I think you can handle much more, let’s test your limit dear.” Dark lust-filled eyes stare down at her, electricity rushes down to her core. Sparks of pleasure races up her spine, the pleasure tripled by the constant pressure on her clit. Goemon wasn’t doing so well either, his face flushes red. Sweat on his browline, he continued to focus on the women below him.

His pace never relented and the wanton moans that left her lips made him even harder. To the point of pain. His grip on her waist tightened at her the flutter of her inner walls.

All that could be heard from them were moans and the slapping of skin on skin. Constant sparks of pleasure, the air around them turns humid. 

“A-AH Kathy, you’re so tight… I can barely hold on,” he lets out a pleasured groan.

“Goemon please, just a bit-Ah~ ahhh more! I’m hnnn,” she trails off at a particularly hard thrust losing her train of thought.

They continue to meet at a point before she can’t handle it anymore, and comes.  _ Hard _ . He lets out a groan at the tight squeeze she has on him. It’s too much for him and he comes with a stutter of his hips. Bottoming out his seed paints her insides and coats them. He lets them both ride out their orgasm. The soft fluttering of her insides doesn’t let up. They are both left panting and blushing. 

After Goemon regains his breath he brings her into a soft kiss. Trying to convey how much he adores and loves her in one kiss.

“That was… beautiful,” Goemon is practically speechless and spent. Kathy smiles and trails her hands on his face and gives him a chaste kiss.

“I think you mean downright amazing! Didn’t know you had such a wild beast in you Goemon,” Kathy teases him with a giggle. He only lets out a sigh and pecks her lips again. 

“Let's get you cleaned up…” his smile is gentle and he picks her up effortlessly, she thinks she should be somewhat embarrassed. Both of them being naked after all, but all she finds her self is content.

A few minutes later he uses a wet rag to wash the cum off her. His smile is gentle and relaxed as he does so. They both end up naked under his futon. Letting out a please hum he combs his fingers through her hair. Kathy’s fingers are gentle as she holds onto him, a soft sigh leaving her lips at his fingers. 

“I’m happy this happened Kathy, I’m most definitely in love with you. I have been for a while I’m afraid,” he whispers softly into her hair.

“It’s kind of funny Goemon, I thought this would never happen. I’m glad I was proven wrong.”

“Let’s get some sleep, we can both take a bath tomorrow…” he kisses the top of her head and continues to play with her hair. Shortly after Kathy falls asleep, and Goemon falls asleep just after.

Just at this moment, it feels like it’s only them. There are no worries, just warmth and the fuzzy feeling of love. From an outside perspective, it looks like two people enjoying each other’s presence. But to them, it’s only them, the rest of the world falls apart with each other. All that matters is enjoying this moment with each other. And nothing could change the way they felt about each other.


	2. Soft touches but with y/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is y/n instead of named reader

A warm breeze blew past, causing her hair to go into slight disarray. She quickly smoothed it back to its proper place and continued staring, admiring. It was a warm summer day in June and she had decided to spend it outside watching Goemon train. With knowing him so well, (Y/N) has come to realize he takes his training very seriously. Though that was something she admired about him, she couldn’t fault him for working so hard. His dedication to his craft always left her slightly breathless in awe.

The way he even positioned himself to swing, was always done with thought and care. Goemon’s sword swung with ease and precision which could only be accomplished with grueling hours of training. It reminded her of strokes from a calligraphy pen, he swung it as if it was an extended part of a limb. (Y/N) couldn’t help but admire his dedication once more. 

Staring, all (Y/N) could do was stare at him and take all of him in. She was pretty sure she could feel the drool coming out of her mouth. To be fair though she really couldn’t help it, anyone that saw him would be enthralled. She watched as sweat rolled down his muscles, said muscles flexing with each motion. The serious look on his face caused a blush to rush to her face. The summer heat was harsh but even then he wasn’t out of breath. 

(Y/N) shuffled slightly and repositioned herself to be more comfortable. Her thoughts turned towards her feelings for him. She quickly got lost in thought about him. (Y/N) couldn’t help but wonder if he knew of the looks she gave him. Fujiko had even commented on it at one point when he wasn’t in the room. She couldn’t help feel a rush of embarrassment flash over her at that memory. She thanked whatever god out there that he hadn’t overheard that conversation. 

Sometimes it felt like Goemon was oblivious as could be, a part of her hoped he would have 

. But the other part was scared, scared of the rejection and vulnerability that came with him knowing. 

She knew at some point she would have to say something, or else she would burst!! The feeling was suffocating in ways. (Y/N) was slightly scared to even name that feeling, it would make everything so real. Maybe if she just threw caution to the wind and confessed she’d get rid of this suffocating feeling of not knowing. She worried her bottom lip slightly and returned to the present. Her gaze never leaves Goemon’s form. He stopped mid-swing to look towards her, she felt her heart stutter and she smiled at him. He quickly looked away and she felt her heart drop in her chest slightly. Had she done something wrong...? He was too far to really see his face, she sat a safe distance away to observe after all. 

Goemon had even just stopped in place, pausing from his training. He seemed slightly flustered but from what (Y/N) couldn’t tell. He honestly always seemed to be super flustered around her. Though he was like that with most women, he was undoubtedly practically a virgin when it came to the opposite sex. There were multiple occasions where she would purposely make him a flustered mess. She couldn’t help but find it cute, she recalled that one time she blew in his ear. He was obviously lost in thought at that moment, and the startled flushed expression on his face was gold. He had stuttered out something she couldn’t quite remember but she had recalled giggling at it. His face seemed even to get even more flushed, she giggled at the memory.

She's startled out of the memory by Goemon walking towards her. Her smile increases tenfold and she stands to cover the distance.

“You’re done training already? I thought you’d go on for at least another hour or so!” (Y/N) calls out to him.

“While I do take pride in training, I feel quite ashamed leaving you here to just watch. It feels wrong to leave you to your own devices when you’re a guest here,” Goemon countered. Ah, that’s right (Y/N) thought, they were visiting his home in Japan. He had promised to show her around where he grew up.

“Ahhh yeah, I kind of forgot! I don't really mind just watching you though! It’s always a pleasure to see you working out,” she draws out, turning slightly to the side with a smirk. A small pink blush erupts on his face. He coughs slightly in embarrassment pointedly looking away from her and (Y/N) giggles. It was too easy to get him flustered, she hums in thought before grabbing his hand.

“Wh- I um, er well (Y/N)…” he trails off not sure where to even begin to address what she said. Deciding to give him mercy she continues.

“Well, how about you hold me to that promise of yours of showing me around. I’d love to see what you have in store for me,” she glances up at his face holding back laughter at his expression.

“Y-Yeah! Of course, this way,” she notices how he doesn’t let go of her hand. She can’t help the rush of butterflies that swim in her stomach. 

The day ends with them eating and enjoying each other's company. They both end up on the traditional Japanese veranda. The silence is comfortable and relaxing, the sun making its way down the horizon. She turns to her sword-wielding companion and can't help but think how handsome he looks. The setting sun casting a warm glow on him, he has his eyes closed. Seeming to be meditating or lost in deep thought. A wonderful mischievous idea pops in her head. A Cheshire cat-like grin appeared on her face, and slowly she inches closer. With feline-like grace, she pounces on him. He lets out a startled yelp from the impact of her falling into him. Amused laughter leaves her lips and joyful playfulness wells up in her.

“Hahaha! You should have seen your face,” she can barely get the sentence out with her laughter. It leaves her breathless and with a grin from ear to ear. 

“I don’t see how you found it hilarious at all, you could have gotten hurt, ” he lets out an exasperated sigh before his gaze flutters downwards slightly. It’s with this he realizes he can see down her top. His face erupts in a blush that’s practically the shade of a tomato. She looks at him in a confused fashion as he starts to stutter and stumble over his words.

“Huh…? Are you okay Goemon? You can practically fry an egg on that face of yours,” she reaches her hand towards his face. The palm of her hand lands on his cheek, everything seems to still. Time feels like it's stopped and they both feel a magnetic pull. Their faces inch closer and his hands move on their own. One settles on her waist while the other holds onto the hand she placed on his cheek. 

Goemon reflects on his feelings for her, of wonderful warm moments between them. He cannot count how many times thinking about her has almost gotten him in trouble. Memories of (Y/N) flow through his mind, cascading like water. And every memory he has with (Y/N). He wouldn’t trade it for anything. He always seemed to be a blushing mess around her. Flustered beyond belief. A shameful blushing mess of a man, with thoughts of only her running through his head. It had caused some close calls at some points as well, but he couldn’t find himself to be upset about it. He always found himself enjoying her company, no matter how he was feeling. He could never get tired of her antics.

He stared into her eyes, his eyes trailing towards her lip and then back to her pools of warmth. Goemon wetted his lips. It was electricity when their lips snapped together and met. A flurry of movement and emotions. Soft and passionate, his hand moves towards the back of her head meanwhile his other hand clutches onto her hip. His hands are gentle and she grips onto his hakama, using him to stay grounded. They’re kissing till they’re both out of breath, only to go right back into it. The kisses end up getting more sloppy, the need for air so strong but the desire to be so close is stronger. Being out of breath never felt so good.

(Y/N)’s hand travels to his shoulder and tries to bring him even closer. Before she knows it she’s on her back looking up at him. His gaze is soft and half-lidded, unmistakably filled with love. Yet there’s something lying just under the surface. She cups his cheek once and brings him down for a soft kiss. They part again and stare at each other once more.

“Goemon, I have to say this before I lose my nerve. If I don’t do this now I feel like it’ll go back to dancing around our feelings for each other,” she averts her gaze slightly, it near above a whisper but it’s there,” I’m in love with you… I have been for a long time now.” She gives him a watery grin. He stumbles slightly with his words before he finally confesses,

“(Y/N)… I used to be lonely before you came into my life, I find every moment you’re with me...” he pauses slightly trying to gather his emotions, “but now with you here. Loneliness never crossed my mind with you around.” He smiles at her softly and brushes some hair out of her eyes.

“What I’m saying (Y/N) is that I feel the same,” he leans back down and captures yet another kiss from her. (Y/N)’s is left breathless as he pulls away, a dazed flustered expression on her face.

“W-wow…. I never thought, thought that you’d feel the same,” she slurred slightly. 

“It is a pleasant surprise to see you the one flustered this time,” he chuckles before leaning down once more, she gasps in surprise at the nip at the junction of her neck.

“Well, I never thought you’d be so bolllld Goemon,” she lets out a breathless laugh at his ministrations. 

“I guess we’re both full of surprises,” with confidence from the kisses and the confession he moves his hands.

His hands trail up and down her body, skimming just the surface of her skin and her clothes. (Y/N) can only wait in anticipation as his mouth continues its ministrations on her neck. She lets out an audible gasp as his hands move to grope her chest. Heat rushes downward and she can barely contain herself. She grabs to move his hakama off,

“Goemonnn stop teasing me and touch me!” 

He lets out a chuckle at her expression but concedes on the upper part of hakama.

“Don’t be so impatient dear, I might just have to punish you.” Her face explodes with a pink blush and he smirks. She lets out a frustrated huff but concedes.

He visibly takes his time taking off her top and bra, before leaning down and kissing down the valley of her breasts. He nips at one before taking a hardening bud in his mouth. The other one pinching and pulling the other. Above she lets out gasps and moans of pleasure, she squirms lightly in place and arches her back.

“Mnnngghh Goemonnn,” she moans out while closing her eyes. He switches places with the other breast, copying what he did for the right breast. (Y/N) continues to give out breathy moans before he stops and leans up to give her a slow kiss. She hums contently and he swallows any moans she has. His hand working on the nipple with pinches and pulling. He smiles into the kiss and parts from her.

“How about we get to the main course, I would love some dessert right now after all….” he trails off still pinching her buds. 

(Y/N) is a blushing flustered mess, a stark contrast to how she usually is. Usually, she would be the one doing the flustering, but it seems the tables were turned. She can barely get anything out before he descends on her. His hands make quick work of her underwear and pants. She is left bare before him, she doesn’t feel insecure though. If anything she feels relaxed and comfortable, it seems whenever she was in his presence. She knew he would take care of her.

He dips down, sucking on her thigh she has her hand gripped in his hair. The other is gripping the wooden veranda for some type of purchase.

(Y/N) lets out a gasp when he finally makes her way to her lips, she bucks into his mouth. His hand moves to hold her waist down, the other trails down to her clit. Rubbing softly at it in slow circular motions, the touch is soft and featherlike.

“I swear Goemon, if you don’t touch me more I will rain hellfire on you!” she all about shouts.

“Awwwe but (Y/N), I love seeing you so needy for me,” he all but grins at her light slap to his head, “Fine fineee, let us start then.” He moves to her thighs, grabbing and squeezing them slightly.

With that he dives in, licking one strip up her sex a couple of times. She tries to hold in her moan but fails, he teases her entrance with his fingers. Using the slick from her and also his spit hee slowly enters a finger in. Her pussy practically squeezes down on it, feels it flutter around it and he enters another finger while moving his tongue onto her clitoris. Flicking his tongue occasionally. He moves his fingers at a fast past, his tongue setting a slow rhythm on her clit. 

It feels almost impossible for her to keep quiet, so she doesn’t.

“Ahhhh! G-Goooemon, right therre!! Pl-please,” she continues to let out wanton moans and pants. He takes pride in hearing her voice, he can practically imagine being inside her. Moving his fingers to hit the one spot, he moves his gaze to her face. Covered in a light sheen of sweat, breathless and moaning. Beautiful. Zeroing in on all the gasps and moans, moving accordingly so he can keep hearing her. 

His pace picks up and her thighs and legs tremble under the pleasure he's giving her. Both mouth and fingers are now moving faster. He can feel her insides twitching in response to how he’s moving. Once he's done with that he sits up, making sure she’s watching he sucks her come off his fingers. She gives him a startled flustered expression. He can’t help but give her a sultry smirk.

“Now, it's time for the main event,” he makes quick with the rest of his clothes. Now they’re both naked, she traces her eyes down his physique and to the now very hard cock. He is above average slightly but very thick. Pre-cum slightly seeps out of the pink tip, the rest a warm soft peach color. He turns embarrassed under her gaze and fumbles slightly.

“Ah, y-you are okay with going this far, right (Y/N)..? I don’t wanna push you into anything,” he asks worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure Goemon, I’ve been waiting to do this with you for so long,” (Y/N) says softly. With her reassurance, he moves closer to her, now in between her legs. He leans down for a kiss while also lining his cock up with her slit. He rubs it teasingly, brushing her clit. She lets out a gasp as the tip barely even enters, she closes her eyes and savors the feeling. 

She moves one of her hands to his shoulder. The other explores the expanse of his chest, feeling him everywhere.

He bottoms out into her in a swift movement, and they both let out breathless moans at the feeling.. 

Goemon groans at how her insides flutter around his cock tightly, the warmth almost overwhelming. It takes most of his self-control to go slow. He moves back and her cunt eagerly tries to stop him from leaving. (Y/N) looks down between them, seeing them conjoined together. Gasps of pleasure echo out as he pushes back into her. She grabs his face and brings him down for a heated kiss. Goemon sets a slow pace, trying to drag out both of their pleasure. Both of them let out breathy moans, groaning she bucks back into him.

It starts out slow and soft, he picks up the pace and moves his fingers to her clit to massage it.

“C-Come on Goemon! I don't think I can do this sl-” (Y/N) lets out a breathy groan, stopping her from completing her sentence.

“Ah, no I think you can handle much more, let’s test your limit dear.” Dark lust-filled eyes stare down at her, electricity rushes down to her core. Sparks of pleasure races up her spine, the pleasure tripled by the constant pressure on her clit. Goemon wasn’t doing so well either, his face flushes red. Sweat on his browline, he continued to focus on the women below him.

His pace never relented and the wanton moans that left her lips made him even harder. To the point of pain. His grip on her waist tightened at her the flutter of her inner walls.

All that could be heard from them were moans and the slapping of skin on skin. Constant sparks of pleasure, the air around them turns humid. 

“A-AH (Y/N), you’re so tight… I can barely hold on,” he lets out a pleasured groan.

“Goemon please, just a bit-Ah~ ahhh more! I’m hnnn,” she trails off at a particularly hard thrust losing her train of thought.

They continue to meet at a point before she can’t handle it anymore, and comes. 

. He lets out a groan at the tight squeeze she has on him. It’s too much for him and he comes with a stutter of his hips. Bottoming out his seed paints her insides and coats them. He lets them both ride out their orgasm. The soft fluttering of her insides doesn’t let up. They are both left panting and blushing. 

After Goemon regains his breath he brings her into a soft kiss. Trying to convey how much he adores and loves her in one kiss.

“That was… beautiful,” Goemon is practically speechless and spent. (Y/N) smiles and trails her hands on his face and gives him a chaste kiss.

“I think you mean downright amazing! Didn’t know you had such a wild beast in you Goemon,” (Y/N) teases him with a giggle. He only lets out a sigh and pecks her lips again. 

“Let's get you cleaned up…” his smile is gentle and he picks her up effortlessly, she thinks she should be somewhat embarrassed. Both of them being naked after all, but all she finds her self is content.

A few minutes later he uses a wet rag to wash the cum off her. His smile is gentle and relaxed as he does so. They both end up naked under his futon. Letting out a please hum he combs his fingers through her hair. (Y/N)’s fingers are gentle as she holds onto him, a soft sigh leaving her lips at his fingers. 

“I’m happy this happened (Y/N), I’m most definitely in love with you. I have been for a while I’m afraid,” he whispers softly into her hair.

“It’s kind of funny Goemon, I thought this would never happen. I’m glad I was proven wrong.”

“Let’s get some sleep, we can both take a bath tomorrow…” he kisses the top of her head and continues to play with her hair. Shortly after (Y/N) falls asleep, and Goemon falls asleep just after.

Just at this moment, it feels like it’s only them. There are no worries, just warmth and the fuzzy feeling of love. From an outside perspective, it looks like two people enjoying each other’s presence. But to them, it’s only them, the rest of the world falls apart with each other. All that matters is enjoying this moment with each other. And nothing could change the way they felt about each other.


End file.
